Max Finland
Max Amethyst Finland joined the MEC Community in late January of 2018. Finland was born on February 7th, 1987, in the town of Newark, New Jersey. While being born in New Jersey, Max and her parents relocated to Nevada after her birth. Both of her parents immigrated to the U.S. before she was born, Her mother immigrated from France while her dad immigrated from the island nation of Martinique. Her father is of Afro-Caribbean descent, while her mother is of French-European descent. For the beginning of her life, her mom worked as a secretary in a public school, while her father worked as a mechanic at a local auto body shop. Both of her parents held these jobs while raising her and the both of them attending college. Both of her parents would later graduate from college. Her mother got a degree in French Education, and her father got a degree in Criminal Justice. They both went on to work in those fields. Early in Max's life, both of her parents noticed her inclining interest in politics, business, and the law. In her upcoming self-written autobiography, she quotes her father by saying, "Ever time I went down to the station, she always wanted to tag along with me. One time when I was driving to work, she had snuck inside the trunk of my sedan and jumped out once I got out of the car". During her high school years, Max was a member of her school's debate club and student government. After graduating high school, Max went on to attend Columbia University, where she received her Bachelor of Science in Political Science & Economics. After graduating from Columbia, Max went on to attend Georgetown Law, where she received her Masters of Business Administration and Juris Doctor. After attending Georgetown Law, she was accepted into the University of Baltimore, where she received her Master of Arts in Legal & Ethical Studies. After college, Max returned back to her home state of Nevada, where she was inducted into the Nevada Bar and worked as a General Practice in the Henderson area. After three years of working in law cases ranging from Criminal, Real Estate, Property, Tax, Business/Corporate, Ethics, & Insurance law, Max decided to go into her one true passion in life, which is politics. Max made her first crack into her political career, when she ran for Chairwoman of the GOP. Although losing the race to Conservative Chico, she still kept her head strong and is currently running for the Senate seat in the 1st District. Max wants to leave a forever lasting impression on the world, by changing it for the better. Max will go into more detail about her in her self-biography titled, 'Raising A Politician: The Max Finland Story'. Real MEC Bio Max showed up in MEC in the beginning of January, 2018, after watching a Let's Talk Elections, who she later figured out was Ethan Kelly self advertising his community. After joining, she immediately fell in love with the community. However, she ended up joining Mock Election New York State, which she didn't know was not affiliated to the MEC Community. During her first week on MEC, was the House elections of 2018 were soon to occur. During her second week on MEC, she announced that she will be running for Senate, and Chair of the GOP. During her time on MEC, she has become more apparent due to her "take no shit" personality and her no filter way of speaking. She's also known for her relationships with Conservative Chico, Terrell McCann, Jackson Hitchcock, Harvey Long (along with his alts), and Ethan Kelly. On March 16th, 2018, Max was appointed by Trey Cranfield to fill the vacant spot as GOP Vice Chair, as the current Chairman, Matthew Sorrells, resigned from his position. Max became the first female Vice Chair from either party in MEC history. On March 24th, 2018, Max Finland was appointed by GOP Chairman, Trey Cranfield, to serve in the Senate representing the 6th District, after Chico won the Vice Presidency. On March 25th, 2018, Max Finland was sworn into the Senate by her fellow Senator, John Lampros. On April 21st, 2018, Finland announced that she would seek the Republican nomination for President of the United States (in Season 14), and that her running mate would be GOP Chairman, and Secretary of Defense, Trey Cranfield. After a contentious primary race between Ryan Servis and Conservative Chico, she ultimately won the GOP Presidential primary, and managed to pick up enough momentum to have a shot at winning the Presidency. A few days following that, however, the community was in shock when Max suddenly announced that she would leave MEC due to family issue. She has not returned to MEC since then. Category:People Category:Article of the Week